The Promise
by morningnight
Summary: This is about the Promise that Harvey promised her but was never able to complete...until now. Written for Life is no Fairytale.


_The Promise_

_Written for __Life is no Fairytale_

Kieli leaned back slightly, letting the cold fall air brush her warm face. Around her neck sat a silent Corporal, one that she let remain off due to his outrage on Harvey. The said man only made things worse by shutting it off halfway through one of his rants. A sigh escaped her lips at the thought of what kind of mood Corporal would be in when he's turned on again. She could guess he would chew her older companion out pretty hard.

Something in the distance caught her eye and she looked to find a small animal scurry away into a nearby bush. A smile came to her face at the thought of going home soon. Well, something her and Harvey will be calling soon. They were both on their way back to the abandoned mine back in Westbury. It had been a long last few weeks and she was just glad at the thought of peace and quiet.

_Now that I think about it, didn't Harvey say he wasn't going to be gone long?_ Kieli thought to herself. It had been over an hour since he had left and Kieli was starting to get worried. _I wonder where he went. He wouldn't have left me here, would he?_ Of course not. Kieli was just over reacting. Harvey and her had been traveling together for almost four years now, there was no way he would just dump her like that…was there?

There was a noise behind her and Kieli glanced over her shoulder to find a familiar copper head walking over to her. He didn't seem to have noticed her just yet, but she knew if she just waited a few seconds, he would.

Harvey was so absorbed in trying to light his cigarette that he almost missed the black haired girl sitting near the top of the small mount, watching the sunset in front of her. When he did see her, he slowly walked over to her, blowing out the horrible grey smoke. Harvey sat down next to the girl that was waiting for him. He already knew she was more than enough aware that they would have to wait till tomorrow to leave. The sun was already half hidden behind the trees and it was sinking more and more by the minute.

_Damn, was I really gone that long? _He asked as he ran his hand threw his copper hair. He breathed out a puff of smoke around his lit cigarette, too lazy to remove it from his mouth.

"Harvey…" came a small voice. He didn't need to look to know it was Kieli, but he glanced in her direction anyway. Her small figure was curled in on itself as she wrapped her arms around her scrapped knees. Her black hair covering her eyes and expression. He was about to ask what was wrong when she continued.

"Are you ever going to keep that promise?" The words were so sudden and unexpected that he just stared at her, wondering what she was talking about. Then it hit him.

_The promise. _

In truth, with all that had been happening as of recently, he had totally forgotten about it.

"Well-ah-you see…" Unlike last time, Harvey had no escape. Corporal was off due to he, himself shutting him off and there was no one within miles that could interrupt them. He was at a complete loss. As he tried to think of something to say, he a small light hit his eyes. He then noticed that there was a small tear that traveled down the young girl's cheek.

Kieli hadn't even noticed she was crying until a large rough hand touched her cheek, wiping it away. She quickly turned away from him as she tried to desperately wipe away the others that fell.

_Why am I crying?_ Kieli thought to herself. She had no reason to be. So what if he didn't keep it? There were other things he forgot and didn't remember. But this, this one thing was the only thing she had ever wanted and even though she was determined to get it, maybe the world didn't want her to have it. Maybe that's why she hadn't gotten it yet.

_Whatever Good that is out there…why haven't you dropped dead already so you could stop messing with my life?_

"Kieli…" She had been so absorbed her own thoughts that when she turned to look at the person who had called her name, she hadn't realized the distance between them had shrunk…a lot. "Why are you crying?" Kieli didn't hear what he had said. She didn't even realize that his lips had even moved. She was only focused on the short amount of distance left between them and the fact that she felt her face slowly growing warmer.

"Ah-um-nothing." Kieli said, finally managing to get words out. She went to pull away but the confused look on Harvey's face kept her there. After a minute though, she managed to move.

"Whatever," She heard Harvey say under his breath. He pulled away too and used his left hand to support himself as he leaned back. He blew out a puff of smoke and watched as the sun sink even lower in the ground. Kieli looked back to her knees, feeling more tears coming to her eyes. That promise was the only thing she had ever wanted. So why was it the one thing that kept slipping away?

"Kieli?" Harvey called. She didn't seem to notice him watching her from the corner of his eye. "How important is this promise?"

Kieli was shocked by the question. She would've thought that she would have thought that he would've just dropped it like he always did. So why was he asking now? Kieli really wanted to say it was really important, but she didn't want to make him do something he didn't want to. So even though, it killed her to say it, she whispered. "Not that important."

Harvey knew as soon as the words left her mouth that she was laying. He could always tell when she lied to him._ If it's that important to her, why is she saying it's not?_ Harvey thought as he took out his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. Unconsciously, he stuck the head of the cigarette into the ground. He was starting to get annoyed of this conversation but he knew it mean a lot to her, so he just ignored his feelings. When he glanced over to her, he saw her head buried in her knees as her body trembled with sobs.

"Ah-!" He didn't know what to do. _I knew this was important to her, but to cry this hard over it? _"Kieli-hey come on now-stop crying." He tried, saying it in a soft voice but it came out harsh and annoyed. This only made her cry more.

"I'm not crying!" She yelled, trying desperately to stop. Even an idiot like Harvey could plainly see she was. This seemed to make her more upset because she began to furiously wipe them away.

"Kieli," Harvey sighed as he watched her futile attempt. Kieli tried to rub away the tears that fell, but that only made room for more to fall. Not to mention her cheeks where starting to hurt from her rough sleeve being dragged against her cheek. When she heard Harvey sigh her name, she knew she had to stop (somehow because at this point, it looked like it would go on forever). She could also tell it was annoying the tall copper headed man next to her, but she didn't know what to do.

Suddenly something gripped her cheek and her head was turned to face the man next to her. A small pain went through her neck but that was quickly forgotten when the smell of tobacco smoke took over her sense. What was worse (well better) was two soft lips crashed with her own. All the thoughts and emotions she had been thinking and feeling a second ago were easily forgotten as her senses went on high alert.

The rough hand around her cheek softened its grip and it soon disappeared from its place. The warmth it had brought with it seemed to vanish almost instantly and (if she could actually form a thought at the moment) she wished for it back more than anything. The cold seemed to sting her.

Seconds later, too early for Kieli liking, he pulled away. Her eyes watched as the copper and brown one opened and looked at her with soft eyes.

_Happy? _They seemed to say in a content yet annoyed way. The blush that had disappeared a while ago suddenly came back and she quickly looked away.

Kieli's senses were still on high alert. She could still smell the tobacco smoke as if it was still right in front of her. His lips, though were soft on her own, felt strong and demanding. She could still feel their presences lingering there and this made her blush even more. Unconsciously, her fingers crawled up to touched her bottom lips as if to say she could not believe what had happened.

Kieli was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't realize Harvey was still looking at her, a small smirk on hip lips. He watched her for a few more minutes before sitting up straight once more and pulling out his lighter. He flicked it on before lighting the unlit cigarette in his mouth and inhaling.

* * *

Hello Kieli fans! It's been a while, but hey I back! I hope you enjoy this~! I wrote this via request by Life is no Fairytale, so I hope you all enjoy it^^


End file.
